what started it all
by ShyRomantic
Summary: a casual day at training or a disaster waiting to happen. how many dates can sakura go on without snapping? and which guy will she choose? i do not own Naruto disclaimer here just for good measure.
1. what started it all

-x-

Chapter 1

-x-

What Started It All

Team Kakashi was lazing around on the newly picked training ground. Sakura was lying on her back under a big sakura tree, with her feet dangling in the river. Naruto swam in the river, and screamed loudly every time a fish came in contact with him. Sasuke sat in one of the many trees, observing his friends, and dozing slightly in the summer heat. Being in the fire country they tended to have extremely hot summers. Kakashi, the leader of this lazy team, sat against the same tree Sakura was under, 'reading' his infamous orange book. In truth, Kakashi was rather enjoying watching Naruto make a fool out of himself over a few little fish.

"Sensei?" Sakura had rolled over on to her tummy to watch the copy-nin.

"Hm?" came his lame response.

"Why don't you ever date any of the women who throw themselves at you?" she asked lazily.

"What?" he asked confused, never taking his eye off his book.

"You heard me." Sakura innocently twisted a finger in her short pink locks.

"I suppose I'm waiting for a certain someone to throw herself at Me." he moved his eye away from the book to look at Sakura.

"Oh, and who would this be?"

"Sorry that's classified." He replied lazily, as he continued to read his book.

"Your no fun" she rolled back over and continued her cloud gazing.

Naruto appeared above Sakura, dripping water all over her face. "AH, Naruto that's gross!" the pink kunochi screamed.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, what were you two talking about?" the blonde demon fox asked.

"Just dating, nothing exciting." She answered, wiping water from her eyes.

"Oh… hey Sakura-Chan wanna get some ramen later?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Sure, you paying?"

Naruto whipped out his frog purse, he had just enough for two bowls of ramen. "I suppose, if you don't mind one bowl that is."

"Hmm… yah that's fine."

"So it's a date?" he asked with worry written in his voice.

"It's a date." Sakura tilted her head to look at Naruto and gave him a big smile.

"Wait! Why do you get to go out with her?" Sasuke suddenly appeared at Naruto's side.

"Because I asked?" the blonde didn't know how to react. He'd never seen Sasuke show any interest in Sakura before.

"What if I wanted to ask her out tonight?" Sasuke looked defensive for some reason.

"But you didn't ask her, Naruto-kun did." Kakashi answered for the kyuubi.

Sakura was now sitting up, thoroughly confused by what was going on. She couldn't believe the boys were arguing over her. Well… it was a one sided argument, Naruto just looked thoroughly confused. Even though the Uchiha had expressed interest in her, she wasn't about to break her date with Naruto for him. He had waited a long time for this and she would feel bad if she ditched him now. Besides she enjoyed his company over Sasuke's any day.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke shot at Kakashi.

"I don't really." The silver haired man shrugged. "Why don't you just ask her out for another night?" he suggested.

"Not a bad idea. So what do you say Sakura-Chan?" the Uchiha asked turning to her.

Sakura was thrown off by the question, not only by the fact that she was finally recognized as still sitting there, but also by the fact that the three men were discussing her. "Uh… sure… I guess…" the puzzled look on her face never once faltering. Sakura looked at Kakashi in wonderment. She couldn't comprehend what was going on; only that she now had two dates with her best friends.

"Then it's settled, the two of you each get a date with our cherry blossom here." As if that settled the matter, Kakashi resumed reading his smut.

And this is what started it all…


	2. a date with a fox

Chapter 2

-x-

- A date with a fox -

Naruto and Sakura strolled down the street, a pink hue gracing Naruto's handsome face.

Ichakaru was in sight and the smell of ramen was wafting its way to the starved Jounin.

"Mmm... that smell is heavenly right now" Sakura said sliding on to a stool.

"You know it! Why do you think I eat it so much?" he chuckled sliding in next to her.

"So, I'm really sorry about today Sakura, I didn't mean for Sasuke to go berserk on me like that." An apology was the best he could muster after the performance of the Uchiha that afternoon. "Now you have a date with both of us, I really hope you aren't mad Sakura-Chan" the look of worry on Naruto's face made Sakura start laughing, the laughter started with a slight chuckle it soon grew to a tear causing gut hurting laughter. Naruto was now leery on Sakura's sanity.

"Naruto, I'm not mad, really I'm not." She replied through fits of laughter. "I'm just

Curious as to why he's fighting for me now of all the times he could have picked. Why now?" her laughter had died out by now, and a serious look had befallen her beautiful face.

"You mean you don't like him anymore?" confusion had taken over Naruto again.

"That's precisely what I mean. I gave up on him the night he decided to turn his back on me, turn his back on you, and turn his back on people who love him." Sakura turned her head and looked at the cook telling her order and turning back to Naruto, who looked suddenly very sullen. "Look Naruto, I'm not shunning him or anything, I just don't think he's the guy for me, he's not who he used to be. I'll just have to tell him that tomorrow, but for right now, let's enjoy our ramen and enjoy each others company." Sakura gave him a big smile, and a small tap to the chin with the knuckle of her thumb. The cook placed there bowls in front of them.

"Ikidaskimas!" the pair shouted happily.

10 minutes later

"Naruto-kun lets go to the park!" Sakura said suddenly excited.

"Sure, why not." He said with a smile and a shrug.

The blonde and the pink made there way to the park is comfortable silence. The moment the park was in sight Sakura sprinted her way to the swings. The swings in her mind was a major stress reliever, her pumping legs and seeing how high up she could get, got her mind off all her problems, the feeling of being in the air, made her feel completely free.

Naruto watched Sakura in her tranquil state, he wished he could always see her like this, he had seen her upset to many times, over Sauske, over him, over there sensei and over her parents.

flash black 1 year earlier

Naruto was sitting in Itchakaru eating his dinner time ramen, when a sobbing sakura walked up to him. The startled kyuubi jumped into action, leaving his food behind.

Standing up Naruto enveloped sakura in a hug. "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked worry lacing his deep voice.

Before the girl could answer another sob choked in her throat.

Naruto threw his frog purse at the chef. "Take what I owe you I'll be back later, don't even think about keeping that frog or the left over money." With that Naruto took sakura up in his arms and took off to a familiar secluded place.

Placing sakura on the memorial rock he looked her in the eyes "Sakura… tell me what's wrong." He had his hands on her shoulders; he moved one of his hands to her face and wiped away a tear.

Sakura's vibrant green eyes were watery and sad. "Naruto… my parents are dead…" sobs wracked her slender frame; she couldn't believe this was happening. She was all alone, both her parents died on a mission in the smoke country, the only people she had left was Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto's face was in shock, he couldn't believe his ears, he grabbed sakura and pulled her into a tight hug, the kunochi returning the embrace. Her tears were soaking through his shirt but he couldn't care less in his life. The 16 year old girl in his arms just lost her parents and for once he was completely speechless, he had no words to sooth her broken spirit, he never had parents to loose, so he couldn't know how she could possibly feeling, all he knew was she needed someone and he was going to be there for her.

Naruto held his friend for what seemed like hours, he decided he would take her home to his place for the night, seeing as she probably did not want to be alone for the night. The blonde picked Sakura up and carried her home. Walking slowly as to not jerk her around, some were along the line Sakura had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Naruto decided that after he put her to bed he would locate Kakashi and inform him of what happened.

He walked up to his front door and with a bit of shifting managed to unlock and kick open his door. He placed the pink kunochi on his bed and pulled a blanket over her.

Walking to the kitchen table he wrote a short note to Sakura in case she woke and he wasn't back yet.

Sakura

I'll be back shortly don't go anywhere.

Make yourself comfortable.

There's food in the cupboard.

-Naruto U

He put the note in plane sight. With a back glance, he went to his window and jumped out. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of the silver haired Jounin. He looked into the streets and found the man in question walking with Genma. He jumped off the roof and landed lightly in front of the two Jounins.

"Kakashi-sensei. Are you busy?" Naruto asked slightly breathless.

"Depends on what it is." He replied lazily. His orange book in hand.

"It's Sakura-Chan."

"What's wrong with sakura?" his eyes snapped up from his book

"I don't know if I'm the one to tell you…" Naruto looked at the ground. Unsure of how he was going to convince the older male to come with him.

"Naruto, Did something happen to sakura?" Kakashi asked firmly.

"she's not hurt, not physically anyway." Naruto added the last part as an after thought.

Genma butted in at this point. "Naruto what happened? We won't say anything to her."

Naruto looked form one Jounin to the other. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Sakura's parents were killed on a mission, she's at my house right now, she's sleeping, but I don't know what to do." Naruto looked like it was about to break.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Your house?"

"yah I couldn't take her back to her house. I thought it might be to soon to go back there by herself."

"I'm going." With that Kakashi formed a seal and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"You want to come?" Naruto asked Genma.

"Of course, I can't leave her now that I know."

Naruto nodded his head and they took off onto the rooftops to get to the Kyuubi's house.

Kakashi appeared in Naruto's kitchen he cocked his head to the side when he heard muffled sobs. The sight before him broke him. Sakura was turned away from him, curled in Naruto's blankets sobs moving her form, head to toe. He silently walked over to his ex-student. He crouched down and placed a hand on Sakura's convulsing shoulder.

Her face turned over to him and in an instant she had her arms around his torso. Quietly sobbing, Kakashi returned the embrace. He lowered his head until his lips were on the top of her head, mumbling quiet comforts; Sakura was just starting to calm down when the other two boys showed up. Genma entered the room first silent steps announcing his entry, Naruto taking up the rear, not so silent steps announcing his return.

Sakura looked up and saw the men standing behind Kakashi, worried looks etched into there faces. Sakura leaned back, unwrapping her arms from Kakashi and wiping the tears from her face. Then she started to do something that shocked them all, she started to laugh. Not loud, But enough that the men became worried about her sanity.

"Sorry Sakura" said between gasps for breath "I don't mean to laugh, but I must look awful, and you know how when something awful happens, at some point when the tears end the laughter begins, and for no reason at all. I just can't help it…" Sakura cast her eyes down at her lap where her hands were freely fiddling with the blanket.

Genma stepped forward, taking a back glance at Naruto for to apparent reason.

"Sakura… it's alright to cry, its fine to laugh, what ever helps you, we won't judge the way you handle this." He cast a small smile in her direction.

"Thank you…" Sakura crawled forwards and grabbed his hand, pulling it towards herself, she touched the back of his hand to her forehead (an odd gesture of thanks I know) he flipped his hand over and pushed her bangs out of her face, kneeling before her he smiled. Still holding his hand with both of hers she smiled back.

"Sakura, were here for you. Don't ever forget that." Naruto spoke up form the back.

"I know… and thank you," she looked at all of them. "Really guys, thank you, I don't know what I would do without any of you."

The four Nin's smiled in spite of them selves.

1 week later

Sakura, Genma, Kakashi and Naruto stood before the memorial rock, Sakura stood between Genma and Kakashi holding each of there hands, Naruto stood behind Sakura, letting the cherry lean against him, while his arms were loosely draped around her waist.

Sakura and the boys watched in silence as Shizune etched Sakura's parents' names into the rock.

"Thanks guys, I'm really glad you came with me… I don't think I could be here alone for this…" a silent tear made its way down her pale face.

"Of course Sakura." The three boys coursed. The four laughed despite the situation.

Then next year went fairly smoothly considering, Sakura when back to living in the house she shared with her parents about a month after there death, the time she spent away from the house she was living with Naruto. From time to time she couldn't be there by herself and he spent the night at one of the boy's house, usually Naruto's. She spent all of her free time with one of the three, sparring with Kakashi, eating dinner and Random hang outs with Naruto and going to the bar with Genma or just hanging out at his house, Genma had respected the fact that Sakura was fragile and didn't try to make a move on her like he would with any other girl. Sasuke appeared one day when an Anbu team came back carrying an almost dead Uchiha. This caused another stir of emotions in Team Kakashi; Sakura went into another bout if tears, but it quickly passed along with any lingering emotions with the boy. The four went on in there routine like they had any other day but it seemed to be slightly disrupted with the arrival of Sasuke. Sakura seemed more determined then ever to be with the other three just to avoid Sauske. Her plan finally crumbled when he asked her out on a date in front of Kakashi and Naruto.

back to Sakura and Naruto at the park

Naruto watched Sakura some more on the swing before he nabbed one himself.

"How are things with Genma? He hasn't tried to molest you yet had he?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, he hasn't" she replied laughing. "I'm actually surprised he hasn't made a move yet, I spend a lot of time at his house." She cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

"You trying to say you want him to? Sakura you KNOW he can't hold on to a girlfriend, he has this thing about cheating on them or just ditching them and never talking to the poor girl again."

"No that's not what I'm saying Naruto jeez…it's just weird seeing him with other women… I guess you could call it jealousy, but I get jealous when I see other women with any of you guys. It's silly… just ignore me." Sakura's face had turned a lovely shade of red.

"Its not silly Sakura, it's perfectly understandable, your life has revolved around us and ours around yours for the last year, mine and Kakashi's longer then that. Don't worry Sakura, were not going to leave you, you're still our top priority." Naruto said smiling at her.

"Thanks Naruto, I feel better now, hey what about you and Hinata eh? You've been spending a lot of time with her…" Sakura air nudged him in hopes of provoking him.

"Nah, there's nothing going on there, She asked me to help her train, she's trying to impress Kiba, seems she has a SLIGHT thing for him, and when I say that I mean someone has to catch her as she passes out every time he walks by." He laughed in reply.

"What about Kakashi eh?"

"There's, defiantly nothing there, he's a shit disturber that one, did you see how he managed to get me another date! Who says I even wanted to go out with Sasuke!" Sakura jumped off the swing and turned to Naruto, who was now high in the air.

"Well you could have said no, yah know."

"I didn't know what was happening, I just agreed to get out of there faster, might as well not break the date now, it could just end up with the Uchiha mad again." Sakura sighed and flopped down on the grass. "Things just keep getting better and better don't they?" She breathed out. Naruto flopped down next to her. "Don't say that, things could get better" Naruto replied sarcastically. The Jounins laughed, then fell into a comfortable silence while start gazing.


	3. waking up

-x-

Chapter 3

-x-

Waking up

Sakura woke the next morning on Naruto's floor. Having woken up on his floor more then once, it didn't startle her. But what she did the night before did startle her…

8 hours before –x-

Naruto and Sakura continued to lie, looking at the stars. Sakura started to hum a child's nursery rhyme; a giggle escaped her lips when she heard Naruto join in, terribly off key.

She rolled onto her side, propped up one arm, and examined her companions' relaxed face. Naruto's eyes were closed, his head slightly moving with the tune.

'_**He looks so peaceful'**_

'_I wonder what it would be like to kiss him'_

'_**WHAT?! Don't even think things like that!' **_ Sakura visibly frowned at inner Sakura's boldness

'_Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never wanted to.'_

'_**He's like my brother for Kami's sake! But I guess I have kind of wanted to know what it would be like.'**_

As if that settled the matter, Sakura leaned over and touched her lips to his. His eyes snapped open in surprise as he gently returned the kiss, only to have it end.

"Hmm…" Sakura looked as if she were contemplating something, "did you feel anything?"

"No, not really"

"Alright", Sakura rolled over and watched the stars again.

End-flash back

Sakura sat with the blanket she stole from Naruto, some time in the night, pooled around her waist. "Naruto?" she called loudly.

No answer. Sakura stood up wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. He had left a note on the table,

Sakura

Gone to see Tsunde-baa-chan

There's food

Help yourself, see you soon

-Naruto U

Sakura shook her head laughing; she couldn't believe that even after 6 years he was still calling her baa-chan.

Looking through the cupboards she found many different ramen packages, _**'typical'**_ she thought to herself. Before she decided to give up hope in finding real food, she opened the fridge. Inside was an amazing display of veggies and fruits, some juice and fresh milk (as dated by the expiry). Amazed, she grabbed some celery and located the peanut butter. She guessed Kakashi had finally managed to get Naruto to keep some real food in the house, if not for him at least for people who "lived" in his house.

Flopping down on Naruto's futon she munched on her celery, and after much deliberation, decided she would clean his apartment, just out of sheer boredom. At noon an Anbu showed up at his front door.

"Hello, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Naruto wanted me to inform you that he would not be coming back because he's been assigned to a mission, he said that he was going to be gone for at least a week"

"And he sent an Anbu to tell me this?" she asked confused.

"Sakura it's me" the Anbu tilted the mask a little and the face of Choji was revealed.

"Ahh… that explains it, but you know… your not supposed to reveal yourself to anyone." Sakura smirked, crossing her arms.

"I trust you, but I have to go, Hokage-Sama is expecting me back. Later Sakura" he adjusted his mask and was off in a flash.

Sakura waved to the air. Letting her arm go limp against her side, she decided she was going to leave, because there was no point in being here now that she wasn't waiting for her blonde friend anymore. After pushing the cleaning supplies back under the sink, she closed and locked the door behind her and made her way down the sunny streets of Konoha. The kunochi passed many citizens on there way to lunch, or just a stroll down the streets, but what she noticed was a lack of ninja's populating the streets. She changed her course and ended up on the stoop of her former sensei's house.

Nock nock…. Nock nock….

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked quietly as she pushed open the door. She walked in and looked around her, she knew this house, it was usually clean and well organized, probably from Kakashi not spending more then a week in it, and his icha icha was kept on a shelf apart from the rest of his books. His overstuffed couch was Sakura's favorite piece of furniture in his house, but as Sakura looked at his living room, she was completely astounded. Plants had been knocked over, causing dirt to splay across the floor. His Smut spread from one end of the room to the other. The coffee table had been knocked over, and a picture had fallen off the wall and smashed on the floor.

A groan was heard down the hall and panic set it, seeing the glass on the floor she decided she might want to keep her shoes on. She ran through the living room and down the hall, avoiding the glass from more fallen pictures, than turned left into Kakashi's bedroom.

Skidding to a halt, she watched Kakashi groan while trying to get up. She rushed over and pushed him back on the floor. Rolling him over Sakura examined the groaning male.

"Dear god Kakashi-Sensei what did you do last night?" she brushed some of his silver hair out of his face. "Sorry but It looks like I'm gonna have to take this off." She indicated towards his vest. He silently nodded as Sakura unzipped the green vest exposing his black shirt, which sported a few good rips and blood stains. Taking an expert examination she was completely baffled at how the cuts and gashes seemed to come from the inside out. Looking over his vest it was ripped on the inside but unscathed on the outside. _**'Must be a new jujitsu' **_she thought grimly. "Kakashi-Sensei I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt, please just stay conscious until I'm done." She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing her healing chakra through his weak body. Kakashi gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to not cry out. "There, all done" Sakura removed her hands, and Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. "Now, what happened here last night?"

Kakashi sat up wincing, he knew he was going to be sore for awhile, "I came home from the bar and three nin's were waiting for me. I didn't know they were here until It was to late, as you can see my house got trashed in my attempt to fend them off" Kakashi winced again and continued his story "I didn't even get a chance to use my sharingan, they were ridiculously fast, I was slightly inebriated last night, I didn't stand a chance." Kakashi, looking very mad and output, stood, swaying on the spot. Sakura also stood, grabbing one of his arms and draping it over her shoulder as she helped him walk into the kitchen. Setting him down on one of the chairs, she looked him over again, giving him more of her chakra. Kakashi looked more content now that most of his pain was gone.

"What were they doing here?" Sakura asked.

"One of them said something about a reward"

"A reward?!" Sakura was shocked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "For taking your life?!"

"Well think about it Sakura-chan, I'm one of the most wanted ninja's in the world, I've killed hundreds of people. If I killed someone close to you, you would want my head on a pike too. And to be perfectly honest I don't blame them." Kakashi just smirked at the look of horror on Sakura's face. "Don't worry about it; I'll be better prepared next time"

"Kakashi-Sensei, please promise me you won't get yourself killed. I wouldn't be able to deal with losing you too." Tears welled up in the blossoms eyes. Kakashi leaned forward and wiped away a stray tear. "Sakura I'm not going anywhere." The kneeling girl before him broke into a smile.

"So… what do you say to helping me clean up?" a sheepish look on Kakashi's face made Sakura give in.

"I can't believe I'm cleaning your house to. Naruto had a disaster area of a house. I'll help you clean if you can provide me with some much needed lunch."

"Deal." Kakashi stuck out a gloved hand for her to shake. Sakura took it and the deal was made.

"Soo… Kakashi… are you ever gonna show me what's under that mask of yours? Your one eye isn't all that exciting to look at all the time, and I've seen you use your sharingan maybe twice in my entire time in knowing you." Sakura's voice had a slight whine to it, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"You're going to have to find a way to get it off me, sorry but that's the way it is."

"Gonna have to find a way eh. Just you wait Kakashi I'll get it off you soon enough" Sakura gave Kakashi a seductive wink and sauntered away to get started.

-x-3 hours later -x-

Sakura flopped down on Kakashi's over stuffed couch, tired out and unwilling to do more cleaning.

"Hey Kakashi, how's that lunch coming along" sakura called from her spot.

"Here you are, ramen for the lovely lady" Kakashi handed her a bowl of take home ramen. He seated himself in a chair opposite of sakura.

"Aw man… I had this yesterday!" she complained. Sakura kept her eyes on Kakashi hoping to catch a glace at his face. He merely sat there reading his book. It was a different colour then the one he was reading the day before, _**'must be the latest copy'**_ she thought to herself.

She choked on the hot noodles, causing her to close her eyes while she coughed; she opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her back. Gently patting her on the back, Kakashi laughed. "You know you should blow on it first." Sakura looked towards the bowl that sat across from her. It unfortunately was empty. "Damn it!" was all she could say.

'_How does he do that?! You looked away for 5 seconds and he's finished his food! That shits hot, he's gonna pay for that' _inner Sakura laughed to herself. Little did she know, she was completely right, Kakashi's throat was burning like no other, and he was really regretting not eating his food slower. He couldn't help it, no has seen his face since he was 6.

Sakura finished coughing and looked up at the copy-nin beside her. Kakashi's hand was still rotating around her back, and when he caught the look of amusement on the kunochi's face he snapped his hand back. He stood up and was about to go back to his seat when he was abruptly yanked back down. He shot Sakura a puzzled glace, which quickly turned in to a look of terror. Sakura ran the hand she yanked him down with up his arm. She slowly crawled towards him.

"S-sakura-chan?" his voice cracked as he stuttered.

"Yes?" she had a dreamy look on her face.

"W-what are you doing?" he scooted away from the young girl.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" A slight purr escaped her smiling lips.

Kakashi was backing up more quickly now. His back hit the armrest of the couch. He glanced back nervously. He didn't know what had come over the girl; she had never done anything like this before.

"Mmm…Kakashi-sensei…" the dreamy look was still on Sakura's face. She crawled over Kakashi's legs, and straddling his hips Sakura reached up and pulled off his forehead protector. His eye tightened closed.

"Sakura, what are you doing!" Kakashi was really starting to panic now. His former student was straddling him, and talking seductively to him.

"Shh…" Sakura placed a finger over his cloth covered mouth. Her other hand, which had previously resided in his silver hair, slid its way down his face as she hooked a finger on his mask. She was about to yank it down when a hand shot up out of no where and grabbed her wrist.

"Aaahhh… Sakura-chan you are a clever girl, but if you're gonna do something like that, at least mean what your doing" Kakashi chuckled. Sakura scowled.

"So close" she whispered more to herself then to the man she was still sitting on.

Kakashi leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I told you, you were going to have to work for it."

Sakura's face became a nice shade of pink as she became very aware of how close she really was with Kakashi. Not only was she sitting on him, he was still holding her wrist whole her other hand had fallen to his chest. The masked man's face was dangerously close to hers now.

"Sakura, you know this is rather compromising. Would you mind getting off?" he asked lazily.

Sakura shot off him like he was burning her. She sat on the opposite side of the couch, away from the laughing man.

"S-sorry Kakashi-sensei" Sakura's face was down cast but he could see that her face was getting redder and redder.

"It's fine Sakura-chan. Though I must say you scared me there for a second." He straitened himself out and continued speaking. "Well, now that the house is clean and I feel fine, I think I should go warn Tsunde-sama that there are murderous ninja in Konoha." With parting words Kakashi formed hand signals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Spose' I should leave to… damn you Kakashi" Sakura formed slightly similar signals and disappeared in a whirl of sakura petals.

-x- At Hokage tower -x-

"So let me get this straight." Tsunde was hunched over her desk, it was only noon and she already had three empty bottles of sake sitting next to her. "Three unknown ninja's have slipped into Konoha unannounced and even you couldn't take them on?

"Correct" Kakashi stood before her desk.

"Well I suggest you don't go anywhere by yourself then. If they're out for your head, they obviously mean business and they won't show themselves until you're alone." Tsunde tapped her fingers and leaned back. "Were you alone this morning?"

"No, Sakura-Chan was with me." Kakashi replied.

"Ahh. That would explain why you seem unharmed. That girl has amazing healing powers, be thankful she showed up."

"I am."

"Good, now like I said before, you are not to be left on your own, I know you are an amazingly capable ninja, but, don't give me that look Hatake-san" Kakashi was giving her a put off look. "I'm saying this for your protection, these three could be incredibly strong, and I don't want to take any chances in losing our top Nin. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." With a wave of her hand Kakashi was dismissed.

"I can take care of myself." Kakashi growled once he had left the Hokage's office.

"Aww… does Kakashi have to have a babysitter?" The familiar voice of the well known womanizer drifted over to Kakashi.

"Yo." Was Kakashi's only reply.

Genma chuckled, "you're in a good mood."

"Fantastic mood"

"What's your deal? What happened?" Genma walked beside his long time friend as they made their way down the tower.

"I've just been informed by Tsunde-sama that I can't go anywhere by myself just because of a couple of dumbass ninja's"

"Bummer, what's their problem?" The senbon chewer asked lazily.

"The old, 'we want you dead for money,' routine." The copy-nin pulled out his icha icha book while they walked.

"Ahh… gotta love those."

"Yah the fuckers trashed my house, it took most of the morning to clean even with Sakura's help."

"Ooo, you got a hottie helping you clean your house, I wouldn't complain man." Genma smiled.

Kakashi shot his friend a warning look. "Yes the ever popular Sakura, now I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her that way." His eyes reverted to his book.

"Popular? How so?" Genma's curiosity was piqued.

"Naruto asked her out on a date, I don't know how it went so don't ask. And 30 seconds after he asked, Sauske jumped in and asked her out too. Seems out of her caretakers we're the only two that don't have dates." his lazy voice drawled.

"Make that one of us, I might want to jump on this bandwagon, I've been eyeing our little blossom for awhile now." Genma grinned.

"And we let her stay at your house, you pedophile." Kakashi grunted.

"Hey hey hey, I'm no pedo; I won't ask her out until her birthday! Come on now, have a little faith here buddy, I can wait the week to ask her out. And for the record I never said or did anything to sakura, so there" he shot his senbon at Kakashi's feet, which he easily dodged. Genma reached in his leg pouch and pulled out another senbon.

"Well sorry Kakashi, I would love to stick around but I got a date with the hot waitress from the bar last night. See yah later!" Genma disappeared and Kakashi was left alone for the first time since this morning. If he didn't want to have his ass kicked by Tsunde he was gonna have to find another chaperone soon.

While Kakashi was looking for a supervisor, Sakura was lying on her bed dreading her date with Sauske.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so chapter three is finally finished, please read and review, so far I have 2 reviews so I don't know if you guys like this story, stay tuned and you'll see who ends up with.**

**See you next time ShyRomantic!**


	4. date with an Uchiha?

WARNING NOT FOR SAUSKE LOVERS, I COMPLETELY BASH HIM IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER, so keep your eyes open and skip over those parts if you want.

-x-

Chapter 4

-x-

Date with the Uchiha

Sakura stared down her pillow. She looked at it as if it had just grabbed her butt.

From time to time the girl would let out a dramatic sigh and continue on with her staring. On any other day she would have been ecstatic to be going on a date with Sauske, but he changed when he left with Orochimaru, since his betrayal Sauske had been acting like a bigger ass then when he left. The Uchiha had tired to weasel his way back into Sakura's good books, she seemed to be the only one who didn't accept him back, even after everything they went through to get him back she just couldn't believe him anymore. She avoided being alone with him, she couldn't take it. Kakashi and the other boys kept her well and away from Sauske. Now she was stuck in a date she couldn't get out of.

"This is just perfect!" she yelled into her pillows. Well at least it wasn't a complete loss, she could at least drill him about his true intentions on this date, she honestly didn't care weather he liked her now or not. She was determined to set her sights MUCH higher then Sauske Uchiha.

Sakura dragged herself off her bed, fumbling around she found a towel and headed towards the bathroom, she decided a shower would clear her head. After giving herself the call clear that there was no perverted male in the house, she locked the bathroom door and began throwing her clothes on the floor. Cranking the water on, she tested the water. Finally getting the water at a decent heat she climbed in. Water rushed off her face and through her hair. Images of recent events flooded her mind, Kakashi's apartment and her attempt at removing his mask, and Naruto and the kiss they shared. Closing her eyes she sighed.

After a good half an hour shower. Sakura was squeaky clean. Throwing on a Red Tank-top and white knee length skirt, her famous colours. She decided she was decent enough for a date.

Heading down the street for a stroll before her date, she encountered a very happy looking Genma.

"Hey." Sakura waved gently to her friend.

"Hey Sakura, looken good. going out some where?" Genma asked turning on his heel to walk with the cherry.

"Not yet, I have a date tonight" Sakura sighed looking at the ground.

"Whoa don't sound so happy about it." Genma's grin faded and was replaced with a look of concern.

"To be completely honest, I'm not happy about it." she glared at the ground.

"And why is that?"

"I have a date with Sauske, that's why."

"That's tonight? Wish I could have gotten more notice; I don't like the idea of you being around Sauske on your own. He's been acting very strangely lately."

"I know, that's why I'm not so excited about it. I wish I had more notice to." Sighing again sakura looked up at Genma and couldn't help but smile, a blush creeping onto her face.

Smiling Genma said "Hey look, it's gonna be fine, but on a different note, did you know Kakashi has been assigned a babysitter?"

"Don't you mean he's been assigned to be a babysitter?"

"Nope, I mean what I said; our silver haired friend was ordered to have a chaperone. Apparently Hokage-Sama doesn't want to take the risk of having our favorite pervert offed." Genma smirked at Sakura's reaction.

"She can't seriously think he can't take care of himself." Sakura stated flabbergasted. She stopped walking and gaped at Genma like he had just grown two heads.

"Well she knows he can, but what would you do if you were in her position, Kakashi was attacked by three unknown Nin's. Who knows how powerful these guys are." Genma shrugged.

"Well who is he with now?" Sakura resumed walking.

"I was with him this afternoon right after he saw her, but I dunno who he went with after I left."

"Hmm… he better have found someone because if Tsunde- Shizu finds him by himself he's dead meat." Sakura said shaking her head.

"no kidding, well I have to run, talking about Hokage-Sama has reminded me that she called for me, I'll talk to you later Sakura-chan" with a wink Genma took off.

Sakura laughed to herself and she continued her walk on her own. Humming to herself sakura watched the puffy white clouds roll over head, an orange cat ran across the road in front of her, apparently being chased by a bigger and uglier gray cat, kids giggled from hiding spots while a little girl turned in circles looking for her friends, her ever wandering gazed came to a rest on a mop of silver resting under a tree on the side of the road. Eye closed and book resting on his broad chest, Sakura walking up so she was standing beside him, she leaned forward slightly.

"Comfortable?" she asked head cocked to the side.

"Very"

"Good, now let me ask you, where exactly is your chaperone?" Sakura asked

"Don't need one." Blunt and to the point… what a guy.

"According to Tsunde-shizu, you do. What are you gonna say if she catches you by yourself?" she asked airily

"Nothing." Kakashi still had his eye closed.

"Oh? And why is that?" her voice filled with humor

"Because, I'm not alone." Kakashi opened his eye and look up and the kunochi

"Hm?" Sakura was confused now.

"Sakura…"

"OH, haha," Sakura felt stupid for a moment, but it only last a few seconds. "We'll I'm not sticking around, I hate a date with Sauske remember." She finished icily.

"Hn? Oh yes, forgot about that." Just because he said it doesn't mean he meant it, the thought had not been far from his mind since the day it happened.

"I don't want to go on this date Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura exclaimed falling to the ground with her face in her hands. "He's been acting so strange since he got back, he keeps trying to get me alone with him and now he's succeeded. He was one of my best friends and now I don't want to be anywhere near him!" sakura was near hysterics now.

"Now, now Sakura, calm down, I know he's been… strange, but it can't be all that bad." Kakashi tried to sound sympathetic.

"But it IS that bad! The last time he got me alone…. He… never mind" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"What did he do sakura?" Now Kakashi was alert.

"Nothing he didn't do anything." Her face was looking anywhere but at Kakashi.

"Don't lie to me Sakura. What did he do to you?" his voice was now stern, and he was sitting in front of her.

"He…made a move on me, he took me by surprise, he kept going on about how he wanted to revive his clan. He was scaring me Kakashi-Sensei, I left before he could really do anything." Sakura now had silent tears trailing down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kakashi asked, his hands were on her shaking shoulders.

"Because… I was afraid he would do something if I told." The reply came with more tears.

"Sakura, never be afraid to tell me anything ok." He gently took her face him one hands and looked straight into her green eyes. Next thing he knew Sakura was flat against his chest silently crying. He remembered the last time he held her while she cried.

"Kakashi" his name was muffled against his own chest be he defiantly heard it.

"Why don't you just go home or find Naruto or Genma, just don't go to Sauske, please go to anyone but Sauske."

Sakura lifted her head, sniffling slightly she nodded her head. "Alright, if you promise you'll find a babysitter ok" she giggled slightly.

"Don't worry I have someone in mind" Standing up and bringing Sakura with him, Kakashi wiped away her stray tears and sent her on her way. "I'll come check on you later ok?"

"Ok" Sakura tilted her head and walked in the direction of her home.

Rattling her keys, as she opened her door, Sakura flipped on her lights and flopped down in her couch. Her new home is a lot smaller then her old home, but she couldn't afford her old house. Not to mention it was to painful being in that house alone. A hallway connected the living room, bathroom and bedroom. The kitchen was just off the living room, a sliding door separating the two. Now that she looked around she realized it didn't have those homey touches everyone else had. There was one painting on the wall above her couch; it was a picture of a Cherry tree in bloom with petals cascading down. The painting was done by Hintata, she hadn't told anyone who had done the picture, Hinata thought it would be a secret better kept. Hinata said it was a stress reliever. And in her room she had the Team 7 picture was on her night stand. And some random pictures of her and the boys were strewn about the walls in no particular fashion.

But there wasn't anything special about her house, the walls were plain, the carpet was plain, even her furniture was plain. She didn't spend enough time at home to actually care.

She stayed lying face down on her couch looking at the wall in front of her for what seemed like endless hours until she fell asleep.

While Sakura was in a restless sleep, a silver cat was following his indigo bird.

-x-

end chapter

-x-

**Ok people lets make a deal, you give me 4 more reviews and I will update faster, I've been very disappointed, I've poured lots of time into the story, and I've only had 4 reviews, come on! It's a little purplish blue button just click it and review, its really not that hard, it takes all of 4 seconds!**


	5. Crushed

-x-

-x-

Chapter 5

-x-

Crushed

Kakashi was in pursuit of Sasuke when Genma joined him. Kakashi filled in the brunette about what had happened to Sakura and it was a joint decision to fix this problem they had stumbled upon.

Locating Sasuke, Kakashi and Genma sat in the trees watching the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke didn't seem to be doing anything strange at the moment; he was in Ichakaru, eating ramen with Naruto. There was nothing really odd about that, it was a nightly ritual, even if it was silent and awkward.

Naruto paid and left the ramen hut with a slight nod to Sasuke. 10 minutes later Sasuke paid and walked away.

Landing in front of Sasuke gracefully, despite there anger, Kakashi and Genma stared at Sasuke with piercing eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Came to settle something" was Genma's reply.

"Oh?" Sasuke replied with an unsurprised tone in his voice, "what could I possibly have done to you?"

"Sasuke" Kakashi spoke this time. "Don't play coy with us. We know what you did."

"If you mean leaving Konoha, yeah everyone knows." A smirk playing on Sasuke's lips, He crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Sasuke." His name came laced with warning, Kakashi was mad and it was very evident.

"Hmm? Come now Kakashi-Sensei, anger doesn't suit you" Sasuke was just playing with them.

"Kakashi lets stop beating around the bush here, this kid is really starting to piss me off."

Genma was getting agitated; his presence seemed to be forgotten between sensei and student.

"I agree. Sasuke we know what you did to Sakura, you lay one finger on her and I will personally make sure you can't touch another human being again." Kakashi's hands were clenched in fists, one hand twitched in anger.

Sasuke chuckled vindictively. "What makes you think you can stop me Sensei? I'm going to do whatever it takes to revive my clan." Sasuke chuckled again.

Sasuke didn't know what hit him, in half a second Genma had a death grip on Sasuke's throat, Sasuke was pressed against a wall feet hovering off the floor. "Don't you EVER fucking touch her again! What the hell happened to you Sasuke? She loved you, she cried when she thought no one was around, she spent many nights with us, crying over you. How could you come back like this! It breaks her heart to see you like this and you go and try to rape her! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Genma was completely enraged now; he had no control over his emotions anymore. "I should take care of you right now you know that! I should make it so your life is miserable, so you'll never have the ability to rebuild your clan, but being such a nice guy that I am, I'm gonna let you go with a warning, touch her, look at her, even think about her, and I WILL make your life a living hell, comprende?" Sasuke nodded his head, and Genma threw him to the ground. "Get out of my sight you scum bag." Sasuke scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"Wow Genma… where did that come from?" Kakashi stood stunned before his friend.

Genma merely shrugged "messed with the wrong girl."

Returning to his lazy stature Kakashi and Genma wandered back onto the streets. "Hungry?" the senbon chewer asked. "Like no other. Ramen?" this time Kakashi asked.

"Sure. Why the hell not."

-x- Sakura's house –x-

Sakura was mulling about the kitchen, trying to find something to eat when someone started pounding on her front door.

"SAKURA-CHANNNN"

Sakura rubbed her temples feeling an oncoming migraine. "Come in Naruto, the door is open!" Sakura stayed right where she was. She pulled out a kettle and a cup of instant ramen for the dobe.

Naruto crashed open the door and bounded through the house to the kitchen. "Hi Sakura-Chan! So when are you and Sasuke-kun gonna go on that date?" the blonde asked happily.

"Did you close the door Naruto?" Sakura asked slightly off put.

Naruto whipped his head around and looked at the wall as if expecting it to tell him. "Uhh… lemmie go check." Naruto sprinted down the hall and a slamming door could be heard. "Sorry!" Naruto bounded back and flopped himself down in a kitchen chair.

"So yes, anyways Naruto, that date isn't going to happen." Sakura sighed wrapping her arms around herself she seated herself next to the blonde.

"Why is that?" Naruto had finished preparing what Sakura started and was eating the ramen cup.

"Because… I'd rather not tell you right now. I'll tell you when I'm not so exhausted." She replied with another sigh.

Naruto put down his chopsticks and focused his attention on Sakura. "Sakura you know I care about you a lot right. You're my sister, if there's a reason this date isn't going to happen because something bad happened I want to know." Putting his hand on Sakura's back for comfort, Sakura instantly leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will tell you Naruto, just not now ok, please trust me, all you can do for me right now is just stay with me, please I don't want to be alone." Naruto nodded forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"Of course Sakura-Chan." Wrapping his arm around her he grinned into her hair.

Sakura moved off Naruto and picked up his ramen cup. "Let's go watch a movie; I know a good one you'll like." The two headed off to her living room, Sakura held his hand most of the night, she felt that if she kept a hold of him he wouldn't leave her; that he was real and wasn't going to disappear if she blinked.

Not long before the end of the movie Sakura fell asleep curled against Naruto, fingers still entwined in his. Naruto smiled, resting his head atop her head. Closing his eyes a loud banging could be heard from the door. His head snapped up and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto tried to keep his voice quiet despite needing it to carry.

"Sasuke, now let me in!"

Leery about letting Sasuke in, he remembered what Sakura had said earlier and didn't want to upset her. He maneuvered Sakura onto the couch and made his way to the door. Opening it he stepped outside and closed the door.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"I came to talk to Sakura"

"Well I'm afraid she's sleeping. What happened to your neck?" Naruto peered at the Uchiha's neck, in the hour and a half since his encounter with Kakashi and Genma his neck had grown bright red and a little swollen.

"Nothing I'm fine" he hiked up his collar and glanced around nervously. "But I need to talk to Sakura, now."

"She's asleep Sasuke, I told you that. What do you need to talk to her about? I'll let her know when she's awake." Naruto stood arms crossed defiantly across his chest. in front of her door.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business Naruto!" Sasuke made to shove the boy out of his way, but was beat to the punch. Pushing Sasuke against the wall Naruto glowered at the raven haired boy.

"I can't let you in Sasuke, she doesn't want to see you" Naruto had his arms pushed against Sasuke's chest, restricting most movement.

"What? Are you her new lord and protector?" Sasuke spat.

"Just her protector, much like the two over there."

Sasuke's head swiveled to the side and in the pale light of the stoop, he saw to men walking quickly in there direction. "Shit." Sasuke began to struggle against Naruto but to no avail.

Naruto pushed Sauske harder into the wall, causing him to cough slightly from the pressure. "Then I suggest staying still."

The two men reached the stoop and a low growl could be heard from Kakashi.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Genma burst.

Coughing again Sasuke replied. "Came to see Sakura."

"What for?" Kakashi's eerily, yet calm, voice rang out.

"I wanted to talk to her."

"Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away form her!?" Genma burst out again; he couldn't seem to keep his temper in check, not when I came to Sakura and people messing with her.

Naruto, never lessening up and never taking his eyes off Sasuke, spoke. "What did you do" Naruto's now dangerously low voice asked in more a demand than question.

"Shall I tell him and let Naruto here take care of you for us?" Kakashi's cool voice broke in again.

Sasuke just glared back at the copy-nin.

"Alright then, have it your way. Our friend here, tried to... hmm… putting it nicely, tried to force our cherry blossom to do something she very much so didn't want to do." Through out his explanation, Naruto's features grew harder and harder, narrowing his eyes he pushed his arm towards Sasuke's throat lifting his body off the ground.

"To bad for you Sasuke, I can't just kill you here, I'm taking this to Tsunade, she'll deal with you better then I can." Nodding at Kakashi, the copy-nin threw together a few hand signs and Sasuke was bound and gagged at Naruto's feet. A look of horror was written on Sasuke's face the moment Naruto said Tsunade's name; he knew what was coming and it meant a great deal more pain then he had already suffered. "Let's get this scumbag away from Sakura's door. Kakashi, want to come with me and deal with this? Genma you can stay with Sakura, tell her I went out to do something and I'll be back shortly. She's on the couch asleep, mind taking her to bed?" the two Jounins nodded and they set off to there appointed tasks.

Walking into Sakura's living room, Genma was completely oblivious to the fact that a pink haired girl was watching him. Slumping down into an over stuffed chair and rubbing his temples the Jounin sighed.

Sakura continued to watch Genma, the Jounin had his eyes closed, but something was defiantly wrong, he had not noticed when Sakura had slumped off the couch and crawled to sit at his feet, he barely noticed when she placed her small hand on this knee. Looking down at the girl, he noticed the worn out look on her face. He wondered how long she had looked like that. He slipped off the chair and kneeled before her, wrapping his arms around the medic, he just held her. Sakura held him equally as tight, she didn't know when it happened, but she started to cry, the tears silently slipping down her cheeks.

Pulling back slightly Genma looked her in the eyes. "Sakura?" brushing his thumb across her cheek he wiped away a stray tear.

Sakura merely smiled at him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm just happy, that's all. I don't know what I would do without you."

Genma was slightly taken aback but decided to roll with it, resting his chin on the top of her head, they sat like that until Sakura had fallen asleep again.

**Alright guys! I'm stoked, I got my computer back, I will update as often as possible, I know this chapter is shorter then the last one, but I wanted to get this out there, and I'm working on my other long lost story as well. Haha well I love you guys.**

**And to be completely honest, I don't know who I'm pairing Sakura up with quite yet, they're runnin the show, if I find out I'll let you know! **

**So it's a poll, all those in favor of Genma **

**All those in favor of Naruto**

**And all those in favor Kakashi**

**But oh what's this, we have a secret contender! Tune in next time to find out!**

**Give me lots of reviews and I'll update faster!!**


	6. unexpected

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and followed my story

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and followed my story! I love you guys**

**So this is chapter 6 finally the ability to update ****big smily****!**

-x- Unexpected -x-

Two days after the Sasuke fiasco, Konoha was greeted with an unexpected visitor, Gaara of the sand siblings. Gaara was apparently on a mission; He was escorting a rich family back to a nearby village and decided to stop in. Since his close call with death, he had become increasingly close to Sakura and Naruto.

"Gaara-kun, it's so good to see you again" Sakura gave the red head a big hug, and warm smile. Gaara blushed and smiled back. "So how long are you here for?" Sakura gave him a quizzical look.

"Just a couple of day I'm afraid, I need to talk to lady Tsunde, but I have a day to myself." Gaara looked into his friend's faces, and saw happiness with disappointment lingering behind.

"Well at least we get to see you, if you have free time come find us." Sakura slipped a piece of paper into his hands, and the group parted ways.

"Think he'll want to have some ramen with us?" Naruto's voice was full of hope.

"I'm sure he'll love to, but don't be too pushy, and please don't be a pain in the ass" Sakura giggled at the look of hurt on Naruto's face. "I was joking! Sheesh" She pushed him still laughing, in revenge Naruto snuck up behind her and picked her up, twirling her around, he took off still carrying the pink haired girl.

"You're paying!" Naruto plopped her down on a stool in the Ichakaru ramen hut. Sakura sighed and looked at the blonde, "if I must."

An hour later the two Jounins were found sitting on the floor in front of the TV in Naruto's apartment. The two friends were playing a fierce game of mortal combat, Naruto was winning up until the doorbell rang, distracted Sakura hit the blonde's character with a fatal blow, standing up Sakura ran to the door, a grin plastered on her face, a loud stream of curses could be heard receding into the kitchen.

"Gaara-kun! You found us, fantastic, were just playing some video games right now, but please come in." she stepped aside and Gaara crossed the threshold.

Gaara proved to be a worthy adversary; he won three rounds against Sakura, and six against Naruto.

Naruto looked at Gaara in total aw "are you SUUURE you've never played this game before? You even got the secret combos, not even game wizes get those!"

"Yes I'm sure Naruto-kun" Gaara smiled, and stood up, stretching out his cramped muscles. "Well it's been fun, but I promised someone I would go and meet them, so I will see you tomorrow." With that Gaara took his leave, not until after a hug and slap on the back from the always over zealous Naruto.

The blonde and the cherry set about making snacks and watching video's for the rest of the day.

-x- following Gaara –x-

Gaara wandered down the street until he came upon Kakashi's front door, knocking twice, a silver mop appeared and let him in.

"Does she have any clue?" Kakashi asked.

"Not-a-one." came the reply.

"Good. Naruto knows about this, I'm surprised he hasn't spilled the beans yet, Genma's here, and Naruto will come over at Sakura either falls asleep or leaves." Kakashi lead the way into his living room.

"Now, all we have to do is find a way to get Sakura to stay away from Kakashi's tomorrow" Genma clapped his hands together in childish glee. He was stoked about this party, her friends were finally going to give her a moment of happiness that she hadn't had in at least a year.

"I can take her out. Keep her occupied until tomorrow night." Kakashi piped up lazily.

"Sounds good." Genma had a smile on his face. He looked like he had a big secret.

"We are going to have to wait for Naruto to make up the finishing plans."

Just then a blonde head poked through Kakashi's front door. "Hello?"

"In here Naruto"

The boy kicked off his shoes and quickly made his way into the living room. "So who's keeping Sakura busy tomorrow?" he asked plopping himself down in a nearby chair.

"Kakashi is, and you still need to talk to rookie nine and get them to come here tomorrow night" Genma said looking at Naruto.

"Since Gaara is supposedly only here on business he's going to be talking to all the Jounins in town, make it look official, and Shizune said she would make Sakura's cake, she seems to have a flare for cooking. Hokage-Sama still doesn't know about it, so were leaving her for last, I'll talk to her myself." Kakashi finished his long speech and leaned back into his chair, smut in hand.

"Hmm… sounds fine to me" Gaara finally spoke up. "I already spoke to Tenmari and Kunkuro they said they would come tomorrow night as well. I expect them around the time it starts."

The boys sat around, chatting aimlessly, and having a few beers and sharing stories. An hour later Naruto left, he said that Sakura might wake up and wonder were the hell he was. They arranged it so he would take Sakura out for shopping early in the morning and Kakashi would join them, spirit her away, and the plan would commence.

-Next morning-

Sakura woke to the sound of sizzling, she followed the sound to the kitchen, and she found Naruto standing in front of his stove, spatula in hand. He looked like he had escaped from a loony bin; he was wearing goggles, apron, and ovenmits. It was painfully obvious Naruto didn't cook much. But so far he had eggs ready, toast and he was working on the bacon. The blonde didn't hear Sakura walk in the room and when she started to giggle, he jumped a foot off the floor and the pan went flying. Bits of bacon landed on the floor and Naruto outwardly groaned.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" she giggled some more.

"Eh, its alright, I have more… maybe you could help me this time?" he looked at her through his ridiculous goggles.

"Ha-ha. Alright as long as you take off that silly outfit!" she held her stomach in laughter.

Naruto chucked the ovenmits on the ground and pried off the goggles, a red sing was left around his forehead and cheeks causing more laughter from the cherry. The apron he needed help with, he had managed to knot the string into a ball. Getting help proved to be a harder task, as Sakura was dying from laughter. After they had managed to remove the apron and finish breakfast it was nearly ten thirty. Naruto had to rush Sakura out of the house if he was going to make it to the market in time for Kakashi.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto was literally pushing her out the door.

"I have to do some grocery shopping, and I want you to help me."

"Alright but what's the rush?"

"I want to get there before I weekend shoppers get there." Naruto replied, the answer seemed plausible enough, it was Saturday after all and people always seem to leave it until the weekend.

"But it's not even 10:30 yet!"

"Sakuuraaaaa-chaaaan" Naruto looked her in the eye with his best puppy dog look.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop with the questions. So what do you need?" the girl sighed and walked along side the boy.

"here." He handed a note with food listed on it to Sakura. Ramen of course was top of the list. Naruto produced another note from his pocket, another list.

"What's that for Naruto-kun?" she tried peering over his shoulder, to no avail.

"What. this? Its just another food list, I thought we could split up and get the stuff, it'll be way faster, I made two different lists, so we don't get the same stuff." Naruto shoved the note back in his pocket and kept waking.

"What a great idea! Jeez Naruto you come up with some pretty smart idea's once and awhile." She beamed at him.

"Gee thanks Sakura" a grin also plastered on his face, he pushed her laughing.

"What? I was being serious!" Sakura was still smiling when she pushed him with her shoulder. Naruto caught her with one arm around her shoulders. The two walked to the store like that.

Once in the store, both shinobi grabbed baskets and split. Sakura wandered up and down the isles looking for the food on her list, it wasn't really a long list, just the basic items; milk, eggs, ramen, cheese, bread etc. humming quietly to her self she didn't even notice the presence creeping up behind her.

"Yo" the lazy voice was filled with humor.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, turning around and seeing the mirth on Kakashi's face she wanted to smack it right off. "Kakashi, Don't scare me like that!" She held a hand over the rapidly beating heart.

Kakashi just shrugged. "Sorry, that was kinda funny though, so what are you doing here?"

"Umm… shopping?" she replied sarcastically. She held up her empty basket for proof.

"Shopping eh, you've got nothing in there" he peered over the edge of the basket. Grabbing something random off the shelf he chucked it in. "there, now you do" it was a jar of spaghetti sauce. "you busy this afternoon?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come training with me." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sure, sounds like a great idea, should I go ask Naruto if he wants to come?"

"Wait here, I'll go ask him." Kakashi walked around the corner and was back before she could blink. "Says he can't come, he's meeting shikamaru." Kakashi shrugged

"Ok, that's fine. Its better this way anyways, the two of us can spar better like this." Sakura smiled hugely at the man.

Sakura and Kakashi finished getting the foods on the list and met up with Naruto in the cleaning section. "All done Naruto." Sakura held out the basket to him.

"Fantastic! I'll take that from you, and you guys can go start your training." Naruto grabbed the basket from Sakura and shooed her away with one of his fingers.

Sakura and Kakashi left the store and took to the roof tops. They reached there old training ground, Sakura landed on the stump Naruto was tied to, Kakashi not far in front of her.

"Get ready Sakura" Kakashi turned on his heel, taking his battle stance, he lunged at he girl.

Sakura easily dodged his attack, landing exactly where he had taken off from. Kakashi turned shocked. Sakura shrugged

"What's the matter old man?" Sakura smirked and took off into the trees.

Kakashi smiled to himself, pushing his headband up he chased after her. Scanning the trees with his sharingan, he saw a flash of foot to his left, launching his body left, he caught a full sight of Sakura before she burst into a flurry of petals. Sakura sat on a tree branch above Kakashi, watching him twitch his head from left to right looking for her. The girl had fully suppressed her chakra, but it took a second considering she had just appeared there. The slight amount of disappearing chakra did not go unnoticed by the copy-nin. He slowly turned to see a toothy smile stare back at him. Again the girl disappeared in flower petals; Kakashi was amazed at Sakura's speed. She seemed to tease him, and run away, he couldn't understand why he couldn't keep up with her, he was a legendary ninja, he killed thousands of people, he currently had people hunting him, but he couldn't seem to keep with someone he once trained.

"What's wrong Kakashi? Can't keep up?" Sakura's voice seemed to surround him; again he was amazed by her skill. Lady Tsunde obviously trained her well.

"Sorry, I must be getting old; you're just to fast for me" Kakashi shouted. "I guess I'm going to go back to the training grounds now." He was about to take off when a kunai whizzed past his face, and dug itself into the tree trunk he was sitting on.

"And where do you think your going?" the voice was right next to his ear. Jerking his head he came face to face with Sakura, she giggled and pushing him lightly, he unexpected movement startled him and he fell backwards, the chakra rushed to his feet, and he hung upside down.

Sakura appeared below him, on the grass flooring, she raised her hand above her head and beckoned the white haired man down to her.

Kakashi let himself fall, landing gracefully beside the girl, she stepped towards him. She moved in close to him, an lightly placed her hand on his slouched shoulder, he tensed up as Sakura leaned her face in close to his, for a moment Kakashi thought she was going to kiss him, when her mouth surpassed his lips and moved towards his ear. "Tag. Your it" was whispered into his ear. Kakashi brought his arms up and wrapped them around her waist, this time Sakura didn't disappear in petals, this time a poof of smoke and a log appeared. 'Replacement technique. Clever' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi followed the trail of chakra to Sakura. The girl was sitting next to the memorial stone. He came up behind her and laid a hand on he head. "I believe 'your it'" Sakura looked up and him, and with a swipe of her arm, he knocked him off his feet. Landing on his back, Kakashi was taken startled by the sudden movement. He was even more startled when Sakura appeared above him, flashes of the day at his apartment popped into his head, he couldn't believe it was happening again, only this time he didn't seem to care as much. Sakura was sitting off to the side of Kakashi, with her face hovering above his, one hand was in the grass on the far side of Kakashi's head, and he other on her side of Kakashi's head. Her green eyes were fixed on Kakashi's one coal eye and one red eye, lowering her head she kissed his masked mouth. Sakura's mind was screaming at her, she didn't know why she was doing this but it felt like the right thing to do.

Kakashi closed his eyes and returned the kiss, bringing his arms up to pull her closer. Sakura rested her weight on his chest. Pulling away Sakura looked into his eyes again, she then looked at the mask in frustration, it was blocking her way, but she didn't want to cross any lines. One of Kakashi's hand appeared on her face, brushing away a strand of hair.

"Why did you do that?" Kakashi's voice was low, and almost a whisper.

"I don't know." Sakura's voice was equally quiet. "But I want to do it again." Sakura slipped a finger under the top of his mask, in the midst slowly pulling it down, Kakashi gently caught her hand.

"Sakura… Are you sure you want to do that?" he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. A nervous gesture, gone not unnoticed but the kunochi. Sakura glanced at her hand and a small smile crept on her face. She wanted to kiss this man with the freedom to explore his face.

"Yes I'm sure, I don't know why I'm sure but I am." She whispered in reply.

Kakashi let go of her hand, and she pulled the mask all the way down. She finally got to see his face, 7 years of trying and it actually happened. She couldn't believe her luck, she drank in his beautiful face, straight perfect nose, perfectly shaped lips – 'no fish lips or buck teeth' she thought lucky! - Not wanting to waste anymore time she pressed her lips to his, savoring the taste and feel. Sakura swung her leg over his body, she straddled his hips just like she had that first time she tried to de-mask the ANBU. Kakashi ran his hands up her sides, memorizing the curves. Sakura parted from Kakashi long enough to unzip his vest and awkwardly get his arms out, before pushing him back down onto the now abandoned vest. Sakura gently kissed various parts of his head while Kakashi ripped off his gloves.

"Sakura" Kakashi had his hands on her back. "What are we doing?" He had his neck tilted to the side for easier access.

"…Wish…I…knew…" she replied between kisses. Sakura couldn't believe her luck, she might well be making out with the hottest most eligible bachelors in Konoha. And he wouldn't stop asking questions. "Kakashi… do you want me to stop?" she kissed the corner of his mouth, and watched him as she waited for his answer.

"I don't know what I want." He maneuvered there bodies, so she was lying on the green vest. He looked down at her, and it suddenly hit him how beautiful she was. It also hit him how much older then her he was. "Doesn't it bother you that I'm so much older then you?"

Sakura sighed. "Why should it bother me? And why are you asking so many questions?" She tilted her head in question and traced her finger up and down his forearm.

"It should bother you because I'm 10 years older and your reputation in Konoha could go down the tubes. And I ask so many questions because I care."

"Well Kakashi, I don't care if your ten years older then me, Genma certainly never has this problem, and its nice that you care Kakashi, but please let loose. When was the last time you kissed a girl? When was the last time you let anyone make a move on you?"

"Now who's the one asking all the questions hm? Genma doesn't have this problem because he's a pervert, and I'm trying to let loose, and your right, I haven't been kissed by a girl in a long time, I was waiting for the right one, and the last time I let someone make a move on me was a few minutes ago."

Sakura looked away, she just realized that Kakashi basically told her he was in love with her. Not in those exact words, but she could tell by the way he said it. She wiggled her way out from under him and sat up. She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked at her feet, toes pointed together. Kakashi kneeled in front of her

"Sakura… I'm sorry" Kakashi seemed to notice his mistake, and took one of her hands.

Sakura looked up from her feet to see Kakashi's torn and worried face. It killed her to seem him like this; she would rather so much more if she could go back to seeing only one of his eyes.

"look I know this might sounds stupid now after what I just said, but I have food cooking at home, and it would mean a lot to me if you came back and ate it with me, Naruto is going to meet us there."

Sakura gave him a weak smile and nodded. The pair stood up and wiped off their clothes, Kakashi readjusted his mask and forehead protector while Sakura wiped off his vest and handed it to him.

"Hold on." Kakashi dipped his hand into his side pocket and pulled out a scroll, writing a quick note, he formed a seal and the paper disappeared with a poof.

"What was that?" Sakura looked at him confused.

Kakashi faked embarrassment as he explained that Tsunde wanted him to send a message every time he found a new chaperone, in truth Tsunde had cancelled his babysitting arrangements because the unknown nin's hadn't made an appearance in the week since it happened.

Sakura and Kakashi walked side by side down the road to his house. Sakura had her head tilted off in the opposite direction of the silver haired man. Kakashi was doing the same, he snuck a look from time to time, to see what Sakura was thinking. He caught her once sneaking a glance, but she quickly recovered and returned to looking at the clouds. When they reached his front door, Kakashi unlocked the door and let Sakura in first.

**Ok, so to all my avid readers, this is the end of chapter 6 cliffy perhaps? I think so! So its an awkward ending sorry, I split this chapter up into two, so keep that in mind.**

**GIMMIE REVIEWS PEOPLE, I'M BEGGING YOU! No flames! Or I will flame you back!**


	7. confusion

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Confusion-

**Ok so this is the deal here I had to split up chapter 6 into two chapters, because it was getting way to long! Ha-ha and when I noticed it was getting long, I also noticed it was no where near where I wanted to end it, so ya, that's why I might be a bit of a jump sorry guys! **

"Surprise!" everyone Sakura knew was standing in Kakashi's living room.

Sakura backed up in shock and hit Kakashi's chest, turning around she faced Kakashi who bared a grin, and she back up again in shock, this time she was caught up in a hug by Genma, Sakura twisted around in his arms and snaked her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and looked over his shoulder; Naruto was watching the two hugging people a blush spread across his face.

Sakura whispered into Genma's ear and he let her go he was a little reluctant to do so. Sakura walked around Genma and threw her arms around Naruto's torso, she was so unbelievably happy. Naruto hugged her back equally tight. Pulling back a bit Naruto looked down and Sakura, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box with a pink ribbon around it. Sakura looked at the box quizzically.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" he had a smile on his face. "Take it, it's for you" Sakura backed up out of his arms, and took the box from him. She gently slipped the ribbon off and slipped it around one of her wrists, opening the box she was astonished to see a beautiful necklace staring back at her. Sakura's eyes were filled with tears when she looked up at Naruto; he looked at her worried, he was afraid she hated the necklace. He was relived when he saw the smile spread across her face.

Sakura grabbed his face and planted a kiss on him and laughed. "I love it!" green, orange, and white thread was braided together, beads engraved with the initials K, G, N, and S, were weaved into the braids.

"Genma and I made it, I needed help putting the beads in. it was his idea to put our colours in a braid." Naruto explained.

"Yah, it was all Naruto's idea for the beads though, I thought it was brilliant. The thread was really hard to find, we had to find just the right shades of each, orange for Naruto, and green for me, and white for Kakashi, you should have seen Naruto when we were bleaching the gray thread. Apparently they were all out of white." Genma shrugged smiling.

Sakura walked up to Genma and planted a kiss on him to. She was delirious with happiness. Naruto came up and offer to help put it on. The necklace hung just below her collar bone.

Kakashi also walked up to her, he handed her another small box, this one contained a bracelet made in the same fashion the necklace was made, the beads on this one though were animals, a fox, a dog, and turtle, the cherry blossom looked pretty random, but they didn't care. Sakura giggled when she saw the turtle, it was an obvious stab at Genma. It was not known that the four of them shared knick names, Genma was called Gamma and he hated it, but Sakura loved it. She said it was cute and suited his laid back life style. Naruto was Kitsune for the obvious reason and Kakashi was Inu for the obvious reason and Sakura was Ouka, it was different but they all liked it. For a moment all things said between them were forgotten and Sakura laid a kiss on Kakashi's masked lips. Her eyes widened and pulled away quickly. Kakashi grabbed her wrist, Sakura feared he was going to kiss her again, but in stead he tied the bracelet around the wrist he grabbed.

Tsunde gave her a medical book, Shizune gave her scrolls. Rookie Nine gave her a picture of all of them when they were genin and a more recent picture of them all. They also pitched in and got her a couple living room chairs for her apartment. Kankuro gave her a wooden doll he had carved himself. Tenmari gave her an elaborately painted fan for her mantel Sakura later found out Tenmari painted it. Gaara gave her ring; it was made from a stone his sand had eroded. Jiraiya gave her one of his books, he said it was specially written for her, Sakura thanked him but was really unsure if she ever wanted to read it, she knew all about his books. Lee gave her a separate present from everyone else, he gave her a red rose, and apparently his heart, it took everything Sakura had not to laugh at the poor boy, Guy had to drag him away while the young boy shouted about youth and passion, and his body was twisted into his nice guy pose. The rookie nine teachers pooled together and got her a stack of her favorite movies and CD's. The chairs that Rookie Nine got her had already been taken to her apartment.

"Thanks guys! Love everything!" this was definitely the best birthday she had ever had.

"Let's start this party!" Kiba cranked the stereo and music filled the room, in an instant people started dancing, and pouring drinks, Genma grabbed Sakura by the hips and the two started to dance. It seemed Hinata had managed to snag Kiba, the two were dancing to there own beat in the corner. The rest of the people seemed to be a mash of booze and moving bodies.

Sakura removed Genma's do-rag style hitan, she ran her fingers through his brown hair, it was soft and she loved it. She took her own hitan out of her hair, and shook her head, it felt good to be not wearing it, chucking them onto the couch Genma pulled her closer until she was flush against him, Genma was a fair amount taller then her (they all were if you wanted to get technical) bending his neck so his cheek was pressed against her temple, he whispered into her ear.

"Go out with me?"

Sakura pulled her face back so they were looking at each other, she was so confused. All that stuff that had happened with Kakashi earlier was messing with her head. But, she really wanted to know what Genma was like. In all aspects, she had pondered what he was like, what he tasted like, how he would treat her. She had heard stories about the famous ninja, she realized there were rumor about them, hell there were rumors about all the friends she kept, she couldn't help it, it just so happened that all her friends were perverts… Sakura considered for a moment what he meant by 'go out with me' did he mean for a date or as a couple. Giving up trying to figure it out, she just nodded.

Genma beamed and hugged her. From the kitchen door way Kakashi and Naruto watched the exchange between Sakura and Genma, they couldn't hear worth a damn, but they could put together what happened through there body language. Kakashi silently stormed down the hall into a room slamming the door behind him. Given the amount of noise that was being made, no one heard it. Naruto retreated into the kitchen slamming his glass down he grabbed a shot glass and downed three shots of tequila in one go. Gaara appeared beside him.

"Hey, take it easy, that stuff will mess you up if you drink it to fast" Gaara was concerned for his friend.

"I want it to." Naruto had his head down, and both hands planted on the counter in front of him, arms locked.

"Why? What happened?" Gaara leaned on arm on the counter beside the blonde.

"Sakura." The word came out so quietly Gaara almost didn't hear him.

"What did she do?" he had lowered his voice in hopes no one would over hear them.

"I think she's agreed to be Genma's girlfriend."

"How do you know?"

"Because Kakashi acted pretty violently to Genma's reaction when Sakura and Genma were talking" Naruto tilted his head slightly so he could see Gaara out of the corner of his eye. What he saw startled him slightly. The red head looked visibly shaken, he was obviously taken with Ouka as well, but what could they do?

"Well are you sure that's what happened? And why would Kakashi act like that?"

"Gaara open your eyes, He's in love with her, so am I and apparently Genma is as well, and by your reaction to this I think you might be to. I thought I was over her, 10 years of loving someone is a long time, to long in my opinion, especially if they never noticed it." Naruto sighed and lowered his head again, this time right to the counter top, the tequila was kicking in, and it suddenly made him dizzy. "I think I'm gonna go find Kakashi, he'll know what to do."

Naruto ambled his way down the hall until he found a door, he knocked on it and a grunt was heard on the other side, taking this as a come in, he opened the door and found Kakashi sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. "Hey, you ok?" Naruto stumbled over and flopped down beside him.

"…" Kakashi grunted again and threw a book at the partially open door, it hit with a quiet thump and the door clicked shut.

"Did you know he was gonna do that?" Naruto was staring at the wall ahead of him

Kakashi silently nodded.

"Did something happen between you and Sakura?" he stared straight ahead

This time Kakashi's nod was slower.

"What happened?" he still didn't look at Kakashi

Kakashi looked at him; he was getting extremely irritated by all the questions.

"What happened?" Naruto wasn't about to give up so easily, the shots were making him braver, and stupider.

"I told her I loved her." Kakashi was looking at the floor.

"And do you?"

Kakashi was wondering where these questions were going, he normally wouldn't say shit about his feelings to anyone, but this was Naruto, and besides Genma and Iruka, Naruto was one of his closest friends. "Yes… I would do anything for her"

"me to, so would Gaara, and I'm assuming Genma would to… he's not going to hurt her, you know that just as well as I do, if anything she's going to hurt him" Naruto gave a huff of laughter and looked over at Kakashi.

"I kissed her"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked "when?!"

"Earlier"

"Today?"

"Yes, just before the party. I told her then that I loved her, but it seems she doesn't love me."

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Did you take off your mask?"

"Yes… why?"

"She loves you"

Now it was Kakashi's turn for the shocked face. "How could you know that?"

"because if she didn't, she would have dragged me off as soon as the party started and told me all about it, but she didn't."

"Genma didn't exactly give her time to do that."

"She would have blown him off, trust me"

"Well if you're right, then why did she say yes to Genma?"

"Only she can know that, but it won't work out, you can bet on that. They'll get what they want out of each other and move on."

"I'm positive"

Naruto looked at him "Why doesn't she like me?"

"She does…did, for a long time there, you were her life, she cared about you so much. Times change I guess." Kakashi saw Naruto glare at him "but hey, I never did anything to move in between you guys, she chooses her own life."

"I know… when was this by the way."

"Hmm… Around the time you returned to Konoha, she constantly worried about you while you guys were on missions, when I was in the hospital and you were looking for Sasuke, she would send me letters all the time, questioning what she should do. She almost made her self sick with worry."

Naruto's face suddenly went sullen, he could have had a chance with Sakura, but he was so hell bent on getting Sasuke back, that he didn't even notice, that the one person he loved more then anyone else, loved him back, he pushed her away to get to Sasuke. And Sasuke didn't even want him, Sasuke wanted the power to take down his brother, and he was willing to give himself up to an enemy to do it. He couldn't believe how stupid he was!

Naruto stood up, turning on his heel he faced Kakashi "I'm going back out there, I need to get drunk tonight"

Kakashi chuckled "I think you already are"

"Maybe if I drink more, I get forget this whole ordeal and be happy for Sakura… at least for now"

Kakashi heaved his body off the floor and lead the way back to the kitchen.


	8. hangovers and dissapointment

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Hangovers-

Sakura woke up the next morning with a murderess hangover. She wanted to shut off every light in the world, curl up into a ball and die. The pink haired girl rolled over, strong arms wrapped around her as she was pulled closer to a warm body. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked up and saw the sleeping face of Genma.

"Mm... 5 more minutes mom…" The brown haired man mumbled. Sakura giggled as Genma opened his eyes.

"Morning sunshine" Sakura smiled and slid away from him. She sat up and noticed for the first time that she was on the floor, half of the people from the night before were sleeping on Kakashi's floor, Kakashi himself however was no where to be found.

"Kakashi?" Sakura's voice rang out in the mostly silent house.

Looking back, she noticed Genma had fallen asleep again. Shaking her head smiling she stood up from the floor and drifted towards the kitchen, the sound of bubbling coffee could be heard. Entering the kitchen she was surprised to find the floor was freezing, and being barefoot didn't help.

"G'moring" Kakashi smiled his patented smile.

Sakura yelped in surprise. "Don't do that! Trying to give me a heart attack!?" she went to hit him when a coffee mug was shoved in her face. Wrapping her fingers around the hot mug she muttered thanks and sat down. Kakashi sat across from the rose haired girl.

"So…" Sakura didn't realize how awkward talking to him was going to be.

"Sakura… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you yesterday, it was the last thing I wanted to do…"

Sakura gaped at him; he was apologizing for telling her he loved her! The nerve! "Don't be sorry Kakashi!" she said slamming her palm down on the table, she felt the sudden urge to stand up for him. "Why should you be sorry?" Sakura didn't mean for it to happen but her voice sounded angrier then the situation called for.

"I'm sorry because I obviously put you on the spot, I shouldn't have said what I said. And I'm sorry because of it." Kakashi had his eye down cast.

Sakura took in Kakashi's present appearance, he looked totally vulnerable, he was dressed in his shirt with the mask, sweatpants, his hitan was missing and his hair was a complete mess (not that it isn't always) he looked sad and withdrawn.

"But I don't want you to be sorry…" Sakura said it more to her self then to him, but it didn't go unnoticed.

Kakashi looked up from his coffee and tried to read Sakura's face, all he could see was sadness and defiance. "Sakura?"

"I don't know what's going on in my head right now Kakashi… I wish I knew. I really do, but please if you meant what you said yesterday, let me figure this out… please" Sakura wasn't pleading but she was asking him with such earnest.

"Sakura… I've waited my entire life to find someone I can love… if I can wait this long, I can wait until your ready… but I do have to ask" Kakashi's tone switched from sad, seriousness to light and humorous so fast Sakura almost got whiplash.

"What? What do you have to ask?" Sakura asked tilting her head slightly.

"Why Genma? You could easily have any guy in that room and you choose Genma. Why?" Kakashi was leaning back in his chair, one arm draped over the back, in a completely relaxed manor.

"Hm… well… I dunno… I thought I would give him a shot…" Sakura pondered her fate with the brown haired man in the other room.

"… Sakura you have to be careful, you're treading pretty dangerous waters here, I've never seen Genma so smitten before, and you have to keep in mind that there are three other guys completely in love with you."

The weight of what the silver haired dog had just said came crashing down on Sakura like a cold bucket of water. "What do you mean three other guys?!" Sakura asked flabbergasted.

Kakashi held up one hand and counted the guys off with his fingers. "Me for starts, Naruto, but that one should have been obvious, Sasuke though I don't know if that's love or stalker syndrome, I know I said three but I just remembered that Gaara is smitten with you as well." Kakashi laughed as he watched Sakura bang her head on the table in frustration.

"What did I do to get all these guys?! Isn't this Ino-Pig's department?!" Sakura banged her head again along with another frustrated sigh.

"I don't know how you do it Sakura, but you seem to have most of Konoha's male population wrapped around your little finger" Asuma walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Asuma-Sensei"

"Please, just call me Asuma; I wasn't your teacher after all." He chuckled to himself while he poured himself a cup of coffee Sakura just smiled at him. "By the way, I hear you're dating Genma, what's this all about?" he took a sip of his coffee and leaned against the counter.

"I wanted to find out what the infamous Genma was like, inside and out." She winked at the shocked Kakashi and burst out laughing.

"Morning" Naruto entered the room rubbing his eyes. "Why are you guys being so loud?" he walked over and flopped down in a chair next to Sakura.

Reaching over Sakura put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You ok? You don't look so good."

Naruto glared at her and brushed her hand off. "I'm fine, just a hangover…"

Sakura looked at him hurt etched into her features. "Um… alright…" Sakura missed the look of pain on Naruto's face when Kakashi kicked him in the shin. She had gotten up and walked out into the living room.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto hissed when Sakura left the room.

"Chill out will you! You were right by the way, but let her do things her way, if you didn't notice she really was worried about you!" Kakashi said angrily.

"What did she say to you, you were pretty pissed at her yesterday?"

"We had a chat this morning. Mind your own fuckn' business." Kakashi got up and left the room, but not before he smacked Naruto upside the head. "Hope that hurt!"

Kakashi found Sakura curled up in a ball at the foot of his bed, it was a trip getting there, he tripped over multiple bodies and 'accidentally' stepped on Genma on his way through.

"Sakura..." Kakashi pick up Sakura and seated her on the bed, sitting at her feet, he looked at her.

"Why did he act like that…? I just wanted to help." Sakura's eyes were watery.

"he's just upset that's all… he knows about you accepting Genma's request for a date, I think he took it harder then I did, he and I had a chat last night, and he was pretty broken up about it." Kakashi sighed. He adjusted himself so his back was against the foot of the bed next to her knees; he reached up to his shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"Oh… should I go talk to him?"

"I don't think you should just yet, give him some time… I'll knock some sense into him."

Sakura laid her self sideways across his bed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kakashi…"

"Hm?"

"Are you ok with me going out with Genma?"

"No" Kakashi sighed again, "but I think you should go out with him… if you are unsure about me. I can see the attraction to him, and hopefully if you get him out of your system, and don't love him, maybe you'll give me a chance to show you how much I do care."

Sakura sighed. "It'll be just one date Kakashi; I really do want to see what kind of guy he's like with girls. It's not like I'll marry him, if anything happens and I don't like it, I'll abort the mission and head to home base, I'll send a message to my commanding officer and tell that white haired dog I need him." Sakura grinned when she heard Kakashi laugh.

Naruto entered timidly, "look Sakura… I'm really sorry… please forgive me" he stood in the doorway rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's ok Naruto, I understand." She was still lying down when Naruto came over and sat cross legged before her; she reached out her hand and touched his forehead. "Headache gone?" Naruto grinned in response; he reached up and grabbed her hand. Sakura beamed she couldn't be happier. Kakashi turned his head and kissed the top of her head, Naruto kissed her hand.

"Shall we kick everyone out?"

"Later, can we just stay here for a little bit?" Sakura asked.

Both boys nodded.

They stayed like that for and hour talking about nothing and everything, Sakura relayed her last few days, leaving out a few details.

**Ok end of this chapter tune in next chapter to read all about Sakura's date. What's this Gaara is planning something evil? Naaahh, but he's planning something.**


	9. Done with the Tears

_Hi ladies and gents! Its been a long time but I finally have a computer and a little time to finish the stories I started yay! I moved out of my parents house when I was 18 (almost 4 years ago holy crap!) so I was working full time and didn't have a computer to myself I was using my boyfriends computer, but with him being a giant nerd like me he liked to use it to play video games all the time, so not really a chance to steal it. But then a friend of ours moved back to England with his family and they couldn't take all there big electronic stuff with them, so this is how I ended up with a nice shiny new free computer *sniff sniff* he's such a sweetie. ANYWAYS moving on, just thought I would explain the insane absence. On to the story! Ps. I own nothing._

Done With the Tears.

Sakura was done with the tears and the frustration. She took a long hard look at herself after the birthday party her boys threw for her and she didn't really like what she saw. Every time an obstacle presented itself she ran the other way and cried. She was tired of it; she couldn't do this running around anymore. Kakashi, Naruto, and Genma had spent far too long looking over her shoulder for her, and trying to protect her from the evils of the world.  
It had been about 3 days since the party and she had already made some huge changes, she decided to worked harder at the hospital, and throw herself into any mission she was on. She had to convince Tsunade that she was ready for real missions, none of those escort a farmer from one town to another town deals; Tsunade decided to trust her favoured medic and sent her on an intelligence mission. Sakura left 2 days after her party which meant any plans Gaara would have had never took place

-Gaara and the boys-

Gaara stood at the gates to Konoha giving his goodbyes to his friends

"I have to head back unfortunately or I would hang around a few more days, it seems my council has gotten themselves into a bit of a fight over something and they need me to make the final decision." He sighed and shook his head at the thought of dealing with old crones back home.

"Well were glad you came, and Sakura really appreciates that you were here." Kakashi smiled at him. "Speaking of which, were you not going to say something to her while you were here?" he said trying to be sly.

"Oh I was, but I thought about it more and decided that there is a much more suited man in her life already, even if she doesn't see it yet." Gaara smiled back.

Naruto looked between the two men and was completely confused. He had apparently missed something and was trying to decipher the conversation. Deciding to give up he looked at Gaara and smiled as well. "Hope your travels back will go ok, and good luck with the council." They shook hands while Gaara said he'd visit soon, he turned to Kakashi and shook his hand as well, while quietly assuring him that Sakura just needed time. With a final wave goodbye Gaara disappeared into the forest.

Turning away from the gate Naruto said he needed to do some food shopping and left the white dog alone. Walking down the road going no where in particular Kakashi pondered what was going to happen next, now that Gaara had step aside he still had to worry about Genma, Sakura had told him to not give up, and he wouldn't but he couldn't really bare the idea of the woman he loved going out with a known womanizer. He had made a plan to talk to Sakura when she got back from her mission, it was supposed to be in two days and he was coming up with the perfect way of bringing up when Genma himself appeared in front of him.

"Hey" Genma said cautiously

"Yo" Kakashi replied casually

"haven't seen you since Sakura's party, what's goen' on?" Genma fell in step beside Kakashi and the two of the walked aimlessly together.

"Nothing really, hung around Gaara and Naruto mostly" he shrugged.

"That must have been stimulating, Naruto who never stops talking and Gaara who never starts…" he chuckled to himself.

"It was alright, it was kind of nice just following them around for a couple days. It sounds like I was the creepy old guy… but it's nice to take a break and see things from Naruto's view every once and awhile. He doesn't take things to seriously and I think having Gaara around really makes him feel better sometimes… his best friend did kind of go crazy."

"Is that all? I kind of seems like you've been avoiding me the last few days" Genma said quietly

"Not avoiding so much as needing space."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing you would have known you were doing. It's not your fault I just needed time to think… but now that you're here I guess now is as good a time as any. Why did you ask Sakura out?"

"I don't know, kind of seemed like a good idea. I really do care about her; I want to make her feel safe maybe happy. I know I'm not a totally stand up guy, but I would be for her. Why do you ask?"

"Just… curious I guess…" Kakashi shrugged and kept walking.

"Kakashi? Why?" Genma touched him and stopped

"Honestly? Because I love her, and knowing that she's going to be with you even for just a date sucks."

"Does she know you love her?"

"Yes…"

"Then why did she say yes to me?"

"She told me she needs to figure things out and honestly, I think she needs to if she can't decide… even if it kills me"

"Kakashi you have to know that if I even suspected that you had any kind of feelings for her I wouldn't have asked her in the first place. I'll tell her when she gets back that we can't go on this date." Genma rubbed his hand on his forehead. "I'm really sorry I never knew…"

"No, Genma we talked about it, it really would be better if you went on the date… I was going to try and talk her out of it but I think it would be better if she figured it out herself." Kakashi was leaning against a tree they had stopped by. "If you cancel now she'll think I pressured you into it."

"I wouldn't feel right going now that I know, but your right she does need to figure herself out." Genma twirled the senbon with his tongue and sighed.

"don't worry about it. She's young and we both know it, I can't make her settle down and figure things out right now, that's not fair to her. I told her I'd wait I wont run away."

"Fair, man this is tough. Wanna go for a drink?" Genma shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back a little.

"God yes." Kakashi pushed off the tree and started towards the nearest place that sold alcohol.

-Sakura returns to Konoha-

Sakura stopped at the gates of her home and smiled, she breathed in the air around her and felt at peace finally. Her mission wasn't hard just something she needed, she was only gone a few days but it was good to see her streets and buildings again.

all that peace was pretty much shattered on her second step past the gates when a yellow and orange streak came crashing down towards her. Sakura's eyed widened slightly as her body was slammed into the ground.

"Sakura! Your back! We missed you." Naruto had pinned Sakura to the ground and was snuggling her like a puppy.

Laughing Sakura struggled to push the blonde pain in the ass off her. "Naruto holy crap, you're so heavy! Get off." Sitting up She grabbed Naruto around the shoulders and hugged him tightly.

Naruto hugged her back then hauled her off the ground. "Sakura this place isn't the same without you. I really am glad your back" Sakura smiled up at him she touched hand. "Do you need help hauling any of your bags back to your house?"

"Um, yah actually could you take these bags back for me? I need to go see Tsunade and brief her on the mission" Sakura handed him her backpack and a rather large side bag.

He shifted the backpack on this shoulder. "For sure, want to meet for ramen after?"

"Would you be ok with ramen for dinner? I kind of want to settle in before going out again"

"Yah that's fine" Naruto smiled, hugged her again and turned to leave again but stopped him self cocking his head back "Come find me when you're ready to eat."

"Sounds good, expect me in a couple hours. I'll track you down." She smiled and waved as he took off, she then turned and leapt towards the Hokage's offices.

Sakura closed her eyes enjoying the breeze as she bounded around the village. She knew the rooftops and streets of this village like the back of her hand. Landing gently in front of the building she glanced around, she didn't know what to expect but she looked anyways. Seeing nothing she pulled open the front doors and wandered down the halls to her sensei's office. She knocked on the door and entered at the sound of Shizune tinkling voice asking her to enter.

"I'm back." Sakura smiled cheerily at them. "Here's the scroll I retrieved, piece of cake. No incidences no nothen'" Sakura handed Tsunade the scroll and watched as her mentor unrolled it.

Tsunade smiled back and read the scroll over. "Perfect just what I like to hear, how was your first mission back?"

"like I said piece of cake, was nice to get out of the village for a bit even if it was for a simple retrieval." Sakura stood before her mentor hands clasped behind her back. "do you mind if I ask what it is?"

Tsunade glanced at her, "Oh its nothing too special, just a recipe for a new medicine, I was hoping we could try it out here and see if we can use it to replace chakara use, its made of ingredients that grow in abundance around here, from what I've heard its super effective, maybe we can get a couple jobs out of it. Kind of a win win situation if it works out."

"That's great! It would be great to have simple remedies to use in the hospital where we can use them, I'm sure the medics would appreciate it. What kind of jobs though?"

Laying the scroll down Tsunade reached for her sake, "Gathering jobs, maybe a couple people who could specialize in making it, if it works out we would need them." Filling up three glasses she handed Shizune and Sakura each one. "Here's to improving our medical field and to helping find a couple jobs" the three women clinked there glasses with three hands raised in crossed fingers. Shizune put her glass back on the table still full, she hated the stuff but the symbol was good enough.

Sakura slammed back her drink, normally she'd drink slow but she wanted to get home and relax for a bit. "If that's everything Hokage-Sama I'd love to go home and veg out for a bit"

"Yes, yes of course." Tsunade waved her hand at her young apprentice. "Oh but before I forget I need you back here tomorrow morning, don't bother going to the hospital. I have another mission for you, I little more up your ally I think, but go home and rest up and I'll give you the details tomorrow."

"Alright" Sakura bowed and headed for the door. "Thank you Hokage-Sama" Sakura flashed one last smile and disappeared behind the door.

Shizune looked at Tsunade "she seems much more content as of lately don't you think?"

"Hm? Oh yah I suppose so… wonder what happened."

"As long as she stays happy and content, I'm happy. I'm glad she's found something though."

Tsunade looked up at Shizune "As am i."

-back to sakura-

Sakura stepped out of the building and feeling the sun back on her skin she felt tingly and refreshed, the mission was simple but it was a couple of days away from the village, she had the time to recharge her batteries and think things over. While she was gone she had time away from the boys, and time to think over kakashi's words to her. He loved her and told her he would wait for her, and he was right to be bothered by her choosing to go on a date with Genma. The man was a known womanizer and she knew it, but agreed anyways, what was she thinking? Oh she wasn't she'd been drinking and confused and did something rash. She decided to break off her date with Genma but hadn't told him yet. She'd cross that bridge when she saw him.  
But for now she was going to go admire her village in her new enlightened state then go home and take a long over due shower and nap. After that she'd do her dinner with Naruto and tackle this Kakashi deal after.

_sooooo…as I said its been a looooooong ass time since I've updated, this chapter is rather shorter then the last ones, hopefully its ok. I have more planned, this mission she's going on will have surprises and hopefully resolutions, this story was pretty close to a close when I stopped, so hopefully I will have the story finished in a chapter or two and have them posted for you my lovlies._

I've missed you all and hope you haven't forgotten about me : (

see you soon I hope, maybe even another post by the end of the week!


End file.
